Choices
by Darkness's Angel
Summary: “Do you love me?“ she asked, her lovely, cinnamonbrown eyes downcast. He had two choices, lie and protect her, or be truthful and risk everything he thought important. Prequel to What if?


****

Choices

Summary: "Do you love me?" she asked, her lovely, cinnamon-brown eyes downcast. He had two choices, lie and protect her, or be truthful and risk everything he thought important. Prequel to What if?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

xxx

"We need to talk about something important, "she stated quietly.

He looked up at her, and saw angst and confusion in her eyes. She knew he was undoubtedly going to say something, so she cut him off before he had a chance to.

"I've been given the chance at something, or rather been told something," she said.

"And what might that be?" he asked, now completely facing her.

"Ron told me he loves me," she answered, her lovely, cinnamon-brown eyes downcast.

He felt his mouth go dry, but would not let himself show any effect those words had on him outwardly. "And what did you tell him?" he questioned, his eyes making an invisible trail from her forehead, to her jaw, making sure not to look her in the eyes.

"I told him I had things to think over, and I asked him to give me a day," she supplied.

He nodded, and went to sit back down to finish his Potions essay.

"I need to know something from you," she murmured quietly.

He didn't move, nor did he say anything. He had a feeling he knew what would inevitably come, and hoped to God it wasn't what he was thinking.

"If you answer this," she said, "I won't ever ask you again. I won't ever bring this up again."

He nodded again, and intently listened on.

"You know how I feel about you, Harry, so don't deny that you do. I love you. I have ever since I was thirteen years old, and I can't even remember what it felt like when I didn't. We sit there, day after day, pretending it doesn't exist, this thing between us. It was always some sort of game. I'm tired of it, Harry, I don't want to play anymore. What I'm saying, Harry, is that I love Ron, I honestly do, but it's different then what I feel for you. I need to know this before I give him his answer. Harry, do you love me?"

Harry watched the girl in front of him. He was silently breaking on the inside. How easy it would be for him to say yes. How easy it would be to tell the truth, and take her in his arms, and kiss her. He couldn't though. There was still the threat of Voldemort out there, and it was already bad enough that she was in danger because she was his friend and because she was muggle-born.

He couldn't put her in more peril, he refused to. His fist clenched and he looked down at the floor. He had two choices: tell the truth and risk her life, or lie and watch her be happy with someone else, regretting this very moment for the rest of his life, and never being with her.

Harry closed his eyes, and made his choice.

He looked up at her face. She seemed so calm, so put together, but Harry knew it was only a façade. One look in her eyes confirmed that.

Her normal, cinnamon-brown eyes, laced with concern and innocence, were now tainted with anxiousness and worry, making them look a few shades darker to him. He sighed, fully knowing that once he answered, they would not remain that way.

His shoulders dropped, and his mouth formed a thin line. Harry made his emerald green eyes hard, as cold as possible, so that she would be unable to read anything. She would have to believe what he told her, truth or lie.

"I don't love you, Hermione."

Harry turned, and sat back down, picking up his quill, and tried to concentrate on his essay.

Hermione watched him, and closed her eyes. Two tears made their way down her cheek, and in a haste, she wiped them away. Casting once last glance at Harry, she turned on her heel, and walked quietly back to her room.

Harry heard her leave, and threw his quill on the table, and sat back, miserably in the chair. The voice in the back of his head mocked him, saying that it would be his fault when his two best friends got together the next morning. Only one single thought ran through his mind.

He had lied.

****

xxx

Author's Note - I haven't written anything under a thousand words in awhile, and this was another one of those things that appears out of no where. I wasn't even thinking about doing a prequel to What if? There is some actual fact to what I've written, so it is based on a few things, though they have been twisted to fit the story. Hope you all enjoyed this, and please review! I love hearing your response.


End file.
